


Mleko

by monroesherlock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aaaaand now I want a fic where being a wet nurse is a revered occupation and you have to train years for it, and Omega Stiles already has the greatest aptitude they’ve seen in years. Which is great, because there’s an entire family of Alphas that live out on the Preserve that pay top dollar for wet nurses, and Stiles is just the Omega to provide.<br/>He goes out for an internship and then they just keep him."</p><p>Stiles just wants to be able to pay his father's medical bills. Catering to the Hales? Well, that's just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/post/100919607163/aaaaand-now-i-want-a-fic-where-being-a-wet-nurse) from Kinkyfics! I liked the idea of it.

“And you packed your pillow?”

“Yes! Dad, everything’s packed! I’m going to be fine! It’s not even a permanent position, just an internship. I’ll be able to come and visit you all the time and I’ll be checking in so don’t think you can just blow your diet.” Stiles slams his suitcase shut and grins. “Besides, aren’t you the one who said this would be a great opportunity for me?”

“I know what I said. It’s just, you’ve never left home before. I don’t want you getting into something you’re not ready for.” John rubs the back of his head wearily. “You can wait a few years-”

“Your medical bills won’t wait, dad.” Stiles reminds him. “And the Hales are willing to pay top dollar for me to come live with them and finish my training.” He pulls on his coat. “I think that’s it. The car should be here any minute to pick me up.”

“And you’ll come back to visit? You’ll check in?”

Stiles grins. “Promise.” John hears the car pulling into their driveway and wraps his son in one last tight hug. He doesn’t want to let go.

"I'm gonna go, okay? I'll be back before you know it! Please don't give yourself another heart attack while I'm gone."

He dashes out of the house down the driveway to meet his ride. John waves to his son one last time. It's gonna be a long six months.

 

\--

 

“Stiles? It’s so good to meet you! We’ve heard so many good things about you.” The woman strong arms him into a hug and smiles. She’s tall and imposing but beautiful with long dark hair and piercing hazel-green eyes. She looks him up and down, her eyes raking over his face and _chest_. "I'm Talia, the head of the family. You're just in time for dinner with everyone. Now, your dietitian sent over all your information so we've stocked the kitchen to your specific needs. You can leave your bag here. Someone will take your stuff up to your room."

"Thank you! I know it’s kind of a pain but there are all these weird things that I have to eat to keep my…you know… healthy.” He sets his suitcase down on the floor.

“Oh we understand. My brother’s been reading up on all the new research on Omegas who lactate.” Talia leads him through the large house. “Now my oldest boys are the main two who’ll need taking care off. My youngest, he hasn't presented yet so we're not sure whether or not he'll need your specific services but his doctors think he'll follow the trend."

"I understand. Are there any other known Alphas in the house?" Stiles questions.

"My brother. And my husband." _Four?!_ Possibly _five_ Alphas to feed? He's going to have up his calorie intake significantly if he wants to keep up.

"It works best if we make a schedule and stick to it. We're taught that having a system minimizes jealousy and competition among rival Alphas." He informs her.

"My boys are close." She chuckles. "They're used to sharing almost everything." Talia opens a door and gestures for him to enter.

Stiles steps inside what appears to be a large dining room. The room goes deadly quiet and suddenly, all eyes are on him.

“This is Stiles. Remember I told you, he’s going to be living with us for the next few months. He’s here to complete the final stage of his training to be a wet nurse.” Stiles waves his hand awkwardly, a flush rising in his cheeks.

“It’s good to meet you all.” He says nervously.

"These are my boys. My oldest, Derek. Scott, our middle kid, and Isaac, the baby." She ruffles the boy’s blonde curls

"Nice to meet you all." Stiles. They all stare at him awkwardly, confused looks on their faces. "And my husband, James, with my brother, Peter." The two older men eye him curiously, matching looks of contempt in their eyes.

"He's awfully small for a wet nurse." Peter says.

"I'm still in training." Stiles tries to keep the bite out of his voice. "I'm sure I'll be much more impressive in a year or two."

"Hm." The man hums before going back to his food. Stiles fights the flush rising in his cheeks. He refuses to be embarrassed dammit! But the heat doesn't stop at his cheeks. It spreads down his neck, leaves his skin a dusky pink-

"I should probably go." Stiles tells Talia quickly. "And I shouldn't take meals with your whole family present." She looks confused.

"Have we done something wrong-"

"No no! It's just, being around this man Alphas at one time..." Stiles can already feel his chest getting hot, his nipples peaking in interest. If he stays any longer he'll start leaking and he can’t afford the waste.

"It was nice meeting you all." He says in a rush. He can see the tiniest hint of recognition on the older Alphas'. They've scented him.

“Well, looks like you were wrong.” James chuckles. “I guess size _isn’t_ everything.”

“Stop it you two.” Talia chastises them. “I’ll show you to your room, Stiles.”

“Thank you.” He tells her.

“We look forward to seeing you again, Stiles. Hopefully soon.” Peter flashes him a lascivious smirk.

_This is going to be interesting._

\---

He’s anxious for his first feeding. He’s supposed to start with younger boys. They need his milk to grow up strong. The older men have had wet nurses before. Stiles is more of a luxury for them and he’ll cater to their needs in the night. He drank his standard eight glasses of water for the day and has a couple bottles ready for when he gets to work. He ate two bowls of oatmeal with flaxseed oil and butter. He’s ready.

They’re waiting for him in the oldest’s ( _Derek’s_ ) bedroom. They’ve dimmed the lights, per his request and they're sitting on the mattress, eyes tracking his every movement.

Stiles tugs his shirt off and rubs his chest hard. He needs to relax. This isn't going to work if he's not _relaxed_. The boys watch him hungrily, their eyes lingering on his exposed chest. Isaac lets out a small whimper, his eyes hooded and pupils blown.

"So um...typically the most dominant goes first. Then we work our way down the line. That sound okay?"

"Whatever you say." Derek's eyes flash Alpha red. He's the oldest. "Is there something specific I should do."

"Sit down. Back against the headboard." Stiles crawls into his lap and gets comfortable. It's cold in the room so his nipples are already pebbled and hard. "Alright, you can come forward. Be gentle. _Gentle._ " Stiles hisses as Derek latches onto him. He starts slow, almost shy as he tongues at the peaked flesh. It takes a few minutes for the milk to start flowing but Stiles can hear the moment Derek gets his first taste. He groans low in his throat, swallows loudly in large gulps. It's Stiles' first time actually _feeding_ someone. He's heard about it in theory, how it's supposed to be a pleasurable experience for both the Alpha and Omega but _pleasure_ doesn't seem a strong enough word. It's euphoria inducing. Stiles falls into a state of bliss, his head lolling back as Derek goes to town, mewling and suckling comfortably.

After what feels like hours, Stiles tugs on the hair at the base of Derek’s neck. "It's Scott's turn." He whispers. "Let your brother have his turn."

Derek reluctantly pulls away, wet trails of white milk dribbling down his chin and cheeks.

Stiles reaches for Scott, tugs him close. Scott greets him with a groan, mouth already open, waiting. His lips close around Stiles' right nipple. He dives in with gusto, begins suckling a most immediately, milk trickling down his cheeks and onto the mattress below. Stiles wants to lament the waste, really but it feels _so damn good._

Derek massages his sides, works his fingers over the taut flesh of Stiles' stomach. He gravitates back to the Omega's chest, dips his fingers into the sticky substance and pops it right into his mouth.

"You taste so much better than we imagined." He whispers. "Doesn’t he Scotty? I bet you can't wait for your turn can you, Isaac?"

"Hurry up, Scotty!" Isaac groans. "I want a turn."

"You're not an Alpha yet, Isaac. You have to wait." Derek reminds him. Scott hums in agreement, a look of absolute bliss on his face.

Finally, Stiles pulls at his dark curls and Scott releases him with an obscene _pop._ He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay, your turn Isaac but then I need a break." Stiles says sleepily. Derek is still rubbing soothing circles into his stomach, his hands strong and firm. Stiles just wants to drift away...

But he can't. Not yet. He's going to be a proper wet nurse and that means taking care of his charges.

"Come here." He pulls Isaac close, brings the younger boy closer so he can have a taste. Isaac is gentler than his brothers, nurses from Stiles' tit ever so sweetly. He's getting the last of it, his older brother's greed shortchanging him. He’ll have to do something about that. Stiles pets his soft curls and leans back into Derek’s embrace.

"You're ours now," Derek murmurs. "We're gonna take such good care of you."

Scott leans forward and laps up a stray trail of milk.

"You're never gonna leave us."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is woken up out of his sleep by a soft knock at his bedroom door. He rolls out of bed, slightly miffed at the loss of warmth, and goes to answer it.

"Who's there?" He says groggily.

"Um, it's Isaac." He hears a soft voice call.

Isaac? Funny. He's not the one Stiles would've picked to show up first. He had good money on Derek. He turns the deadbolt and opens the door.

Isaac looks even smaller than before, his curls a mess from what was obviously a fitful sleep. He's wearing an oversized, white tee-shirt that swallows him up. How old is he again? 15? Still so young. No wonder he came first. He needs milk the most. Stiles gives him a small smile and takes the boy’s hand. "Something you need? You came here for a reason, right?"

"I - I um..." Isaac cheeks go cherry red, a nervous look on his face. "I wanted...."

"It's okay. I understand." Stiles says gently. To be honest, he's surprised that Isaac is the first come to him in the night.

Isaac just shuffles nervously. "It's it? I didn't mean to wake you up-"

"It's what I'm here for, Isaac. Come on in." He steps aside and lets Isaac enter the bedroom before walking back to the nightstand to light a candle. Soon the room is illuminated in a soft, warm glow. He can already feel Isaac relaxing, the boy's shoulders loosening ever so slightly. He sits down on the bed and gestures towards him.

"Come here." He says as he pats the area next to him. "You came in for a drink right? Can't get it all the way over there." Stiles takes great care to pull his night shirt off and fold it. They taught him well at the Academy. "Don't be scared."

Isaac nods anxiously before sitting down next to the wet nurse. Stiles made sure to eat before bed in anticipation of late night guests so he's ready and ripe for the picking. "Do you want to lay down? That way if you fall asleep, you’ll be comfortable." Isaac nods again and Stiles grins. He scoots back and pulls his pillows into a more comfortable position. He leans back and tugs Isaac with him.

"Go on...you're alright." He groans aloud when he feels Isaac’s pink lips lock around his left nipple. The boy goes from soft to demanding in only a few seconds, tugging and sucking insistently on the pert flesh.

Isaac moans in pleasure as the sweetness of Stiles’ milk finally hits his tongue. He only got a small taste during their first feeding but now, now he can afford to take his time. He take large gulps, rivulets of milk flowing down his chin and dripping down Stiles’ chest and stomach. He pulls back from Stiles’ chest only to lick up the droplets he missed. Now, it's his turn to be greedy.

"Shhh....there's no rush.” Stiles tells him softly. “It's just you and me right now. Take what you need." The boy is definitely going to be an Alpha. His family may not be able to detect it yet but Stiles’s omega senses can smell it on him. It's still faint so there’s no doubt he's more than a few years away from presenting. 'He's gonna be a late bloomer then.' Stiles muses. He drags his fingers through Isaac’s soft curls and sighs as the boy continues to drink. The kid's thirst has abated to a gentle, unhurried suckling, his eyes slipping closed. He’s had his midnight meal and now he’s ready to go back to sleep. Stiles pushes a stray curl out of his face and tries to relax himself.

He lays his head back onto the pillows he laid out and closes his eyes. Maybe he can still get some shut eye.

\---

The second time he wakes, it's morning and he's alone and his chest feels sticky. The comforter's been pulled up over his shoulders and and he loathes to have to get up out of his warm cocoon but he’s so _hungry_.

"Stiles, honey? Are you awake?" He hears someone call. It's Talia. “I brought you something to eat. They boys are...ah... _anxious_ to see you.” Stiles sighs and rubs his forehead tiredly. How is this already so goddamn hard on his body? His nipples are still sore and raw from Isaac’s late night visit and now he’s supposed to feed them _again_?

‘ _You wanted to be a wet nurse. Think of dad’s hospital bills._ ’ He tells himself. He can do this. He thinks there’s some salve left over in his suitcase.

“Stiles? Are you alright?” Talia calls again.

"What? Yeah. I just got up. Hold on." He swings his legs over the side of the bed and heaves himself up. “I’m coming!” The door isn’t locked (Isaac must have forgotten) and he opens it to let her in. She’s carrying a tray of spiced porridge and a tall glass of water.

“I added all of the oils you told me to.” She says. “I hope I did it right.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Can you give me an hour or so before you send any of them in? I need to eat and take care of some strain before I can even think about a feeding.”

“Of course. Isaac told me he was in here last night. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize they would be so...taken with you.” She raises one perfectly arched eyebrow, the corner of her mouth ticking upward only slightly.

“It’s common between wet nurses and young charges. The infatuation should wane with time.” Stiles assures her. He takes the tray from her hands and sets it down on the bed.

“Strangely enough, it’s not just the pups who want a taste. My brother is very intrigued. So is James.” She informs him.

Stiles isn’t shocked at that. He’d thought about the possibility of the older men being added to his care when he’d first arrived. It’s not unheard of for older Alphas to keep a wet nurse on their properties as a luxury. They’re popular a dinner parties.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” He tells her.

“We’ll of course up your salary appropriately.” She says as Stiles dives into his porridge.

“Thank you.” He replies around a mouthful. The porridge is good. Better than the stuff they had at the Academy.

“You’re welcome. I’m going to head back downstairs. Can I send them up in an hour or so?”

“Yeah. That’ll work.” She nods and leaves him alone with his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Just made a new Tumblr. Come hang out with me? Drop me prompt!](http://bitesnhowls.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beware, it's definitely nsfw!


	3. Chapter 3

That night sets the tone for his new life with the Hale Family. They form a routine fairly quickly. Stiles wakes every morning tired, sore, and sometimes sticky from having leaked all over his chest during the night. He gets up and goes to his private bathroom where he scrubs his chest and changes his shirt.

Derek is almost always the first to show up at his door in the mornings, his mouth open and wanting before his brothers ever get a chance.  

Stiles agrees to the early visits as long as Derek brings him his porridge along and a glass of water for his trouble. Derek's more than considerate, sets the tray down on Stiles’ lap before sidling up next to him in the bed. He waits for Stiles to get a few bites in before his patience finally runs out and he's pushing the boy's sleep shirt up and pinching the supple flesh of Stiles tit.

Stiles huffs a laugh and puts the spoon down. "Someone’s in a mood this morning. Come on." Stiles pulls his sleep shirt up and off and lets Derek slide closer.

Derek latches onto Stiles chest with a determination that has Stiles gasping. The Alpha’s lips wrap snug around Stiles’ left nipple and suck hard, thirsty for Stiles sweet cream. Stiles grips the back of the Alpha's head and sighs. He’s already getting used to being fed from, the tingling in his toes spreading up his ankles to legs, right to his cock. He feels himself hardening, his cock plumping up in his pajama pants. That's not convenient at all. He squirms a little bit to find a much more comfortable position on the bed. Derek groans in irritation but otherwise doesn't let go.

"Aw man. How do you always get here first, Derek?" Stiles looks up to see Scott standing in the doorway, his hungry gaze locked squarely on Stiles’ chest. "This is why he's never got anymore left at breakfast." He whines.

"Technically that's Isaac’s fault." Derek says once he's pulled away. "You can't smell the milk on him in the mornings? He sleeps in here almost every night." Derek's stubbled chin is damp with Stiles’ milk and the Alpha’s eyes are heavy with contentment. Stiles massages his scalp and sighs as the Alpha gives his chest little kitten licks.  

"We can sleep in here?" Scott asks, his face alight with bewildered excitement. "Can I spend the night with you too, Stiles? Do you have any extra room?"

"Hey now, not everyone can spend the night with me at one time. Maybe we can work out a schedule. Would you like that?" He'd never get any rest with three ravenous Alphas crawling into his bed and drinking from him at night. "Isaac came to me first so nights are his." He says.

"But he's not even an Alpha. Not yet anyway. Why does he get to have the first pick?" Scott protests as he wavers in the doorway. "Can I-"

Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes. He's got to be professional! But seriously, how do Alphas get anything done when all they're focused on is an Omega's milk? He could excuse it with two Alphas as young as Isaac and Scott and maybe by extension Derek (though he's pushing it) but even the older Alphas share the same _need_.

“Yeah, come on.” Stiles makes room on the bed for Scott to join them.

He fades in and out of consciousness with the two Alpha’s latched onto his tits.

\----

He  finds that his evenings change as well. Stiles swallows his last bit of oatmeal and takes another sip of water. He’s on his fifth glass for the night be he has a feeling he’s going to need it. He's slowly getting his strength back from his morning session with the boys. His limbs don't feel quite like jelly anymore.

“There he is.” Peter smirks at him. Stiles closes the bedroom door behind him and turns to face the two men.

"You know you were right, Peter. He _is_ small for a wet nurse." James says. He sets his wine glass down on the nightstand and gets to his feet. "Well, come on in."

"I'm still in training." Stiles snaps petulantly. "I'm years away from being fully licensed _and_ fully grown."

"And he's got quite a mouth on him." Peter chuckles and beckons for Stiles to come forward. "You know, I was skeptical when my sister said she was bringing you in but I must say, the boys just can't seem to stop singing your praises. I'll admit, it's got me curious to see what all the hype is."

Stiles bites his the inside of his cheek and tries to keep a brave face. "Come on, sweet thing. You don't have to be frightened." Peter tugs the boy onto his lap while James opens his buttoned shirt. He nearly startles when he feels James’s chest press up against his back. The man reaches around to tweak and tug on Stiles’ newly exposed pink nipples.

“Shit...” He hisses. “Look at him, Peter. How long has it been since we shared an Omega milker?” He presses a soft kiss to the back of Stiles’ neck.

“Not since before you and Tali were married.” Peter says before he licks up a tiny stray droplet of milk. “That night when we were in LA. That pretty Omega girl.”

“I remember.” James says fondly. “It was a good night.”

“Do you want us to make you feel good, Stiles? We know how. We've done it before.” And Stiles feels a hand snaking into his pajama pants. He’s not sure who it belongs to. Stiles has heard of this happening. Of older Alphas getting caught up in the pheromones of a young Omega.

With younger Alphas, drinking from a wet nurse is all about nourishment, all about getting the nutrients you need to grow into the strongest Alpha possible. For the older ones. .. it's all about _pleasure._

Stiles bites his tongue as James nips at his neck, a hum low in his throat.

"What's wrong, baby? Have you ever had someone touch you like this?  Hm? Ever felt anything like this?" They like to have him like this, focus less and less on the milk dribbling from his tits and more on his stiff cock.

"Still such a little boy...so young...." Peter chuckles.

Stiles’ breath hitches in his throat when James tugs on his cock. He's heard about this happening too, about Alphas who keep wet nurses for more than just nourishment. He knew it wasn't as uncommon as they made it sound at the academy.

"N-no," he stutters out, "I'm un-untouched."

If anything, that makes them more ravenous for him, their clawed fingers tearing at his pants, nicking the delicate flesh of his inner thighs.

They take him apart, piece by piece with fingers and with mouths until he feels like he'll never be able to move again.

When their done with him, they suck him dry, tongues teasing and sucking on overstimulated nipples while Stiles tries to push them away with sex-weakened limbs to little or no avail.

\----

He wakes later, his mind still cloudy with Isaac snoring against him. How did he get back?

He tries not to jostle Isaac as he gets up from the bed. They must have redressed him because he's wearing a fresh pair of sleep pants. He's sore all over, his limbs still heavy and achy. His chest feels swollen and uncomfortable and he knows he's overstretched himself.

This is so much harder than he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Just made a new Tumblr. Come hang out with me? Drop me prompt!](http://bitesnhowls.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Just made a new Tumblr. Come hang out with me? Drop me prompt!](http://bittlebarnes.tumblr.com%20/)


End file.
